Steadfast Awaits
by Kaya of Queenscove
Summary: A K/D romance fic set after Lady Knight, I dreamed this 100 times over. Dom has always admired Kel and accepted her as one of the Own, Dom's expectations are thrown out of wack... Dun dun DUNNN. T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Set after LADY KNIGHT. This is my first story please constructive criticism and reviews! **

The night was young and yet, Keladry of Mindelan sighed heavily as she gently tugged on the reigns of her strawberry gelding, who is not as sweet as his name, Peachblossom. The steady outline of Fort Steadfast was in view, and she knew a hot bath, a real bed and company other than a lovesick Neal awaited her, she would not waste a moment getting there.


	2. Chapter 2

Kel smiled up at the familiar face manning the gates. 'Sergeant a pleasant surprise, did they put you on gate duty for bad behaviour?'

'Yeah, apparently you can't flirt with the Knight Commander of the Own's fiancée.' Dom said laughing with Kel while Neal had his face pressed against the bars of the gate calling Yuki's name.

'Dom let us in!' Neal said frantically.

'Alright! Keep you're pants on, however Kel feel free-'

'Dom!' Kel said louder than needed, her face a little flushed. The gate creaked open slowly- too slowly if you ask Neal- and Kel led her horse to the stables. Neal had finished unsaddling by the time she arrived and Neal announced he shall be in Yuki's room for the rest of the day. Raoul found Kel on her way to her temporary quarters in Steadfast.

'Keladry!' the big clapped a hand on her bony shoulder.

'Hello Milord' Kel bowed to her former knight-master.

'Kel How many times do I have to tell you, just called me Raoul.' He reminded her again 'and don't bow, formalities make me uneasy.' Kel nodded her expression unchanged

'All set for the wedding Mil- Raoul..?'

'Yes, Buri and I are very happy' his eyes saddened 'We had wanted a small party, but Jon had other plans... Are you taking anyone to the ball? Never mind stupid question of course you are! He said he was going to ask. Any way, I must send you on your way I have wedding plans to attend to.' and with that he set off leaving Kel utterly confused.

'Who said what?' Kel shook her head and decided he was mixed up with the stress and headed to the bath house. After enjoying a thorough soak Kel wouldn't admit she went looking for Dom.

'So lady knight, Wolset said you wanted to find me? Giving into temptation are we?'

'I wasn't looking for you and I don't know what you are talking about with this temptation business, you think to highly of yourself sergeant.' Kel and Dom laughed as they strolled through the courtyard.

'How are things in New Hope?'

Kel wanted desperately to say _Lonely without you Dom, COME BACK!_ But she refrained and opted for,' Fine, we are still rebuilding. Dom wrapped a strong arm gently around Kel's shoulders and pulled her closer as they walked.

'More importantly, how are _you_ Kel?' Kel looked up to meet his gaze, Dom's beautiful sapphire eyes locked with her hazel ones. Dom had always loved Kel's eyes, and her lips, honestly Dom had always loved Kel. Kel broke the silence and the awkward staring.

'I'm fine as well.' She said only just recovering from her heart doing somersaults, like what usually happened around Dom. They continued talking and Dom continued his flirtations for a while longer.

'Kel..' _ This is your chance_ 'Kel I have to go I mean it was great talking to you but I have duties..' _ I am such and idiot!_

' Yeah ah yeah me too nice talking we should meet up again soon maybe yeah.. Bye.' Kel blubbered but he had walked of with a wink and a wave before she could see him blushing furiously.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry last update was late, lost my note book! Thanks to all my subscriptions! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and this one!**

'Neal… tell me, how is it that Yuki came to love you?' Dom said quickly.

'What did I ever do to you?' Neal said his voice rising.

'Ah, right I didn't mean it like that, it's just Yuki's different right?' Dom sighed, 'she'll never love me…'

'Who won't?' Neal looked puzzled and looked around at the other healers

'She's so special, and unique'-

Neal interrupted 'You love Kel?'

'Wha- How- am I that obvious!' Dom spluttered.

'Obviously Kel hasn't picked it.' Neal said smugly.

Dom drifted back into sadness 'So what if I do love her, she'll never love me…' Neal chuckled with superiority as Dom left

'Iiiiiiiii doubt it' Neal smiled once more….

_In Corus …_

Raoul and Buri's after party was huge, but Dom wasn't enjoying it as much as he used to, he just sat there and thought. Kel. Kel, Kel, sweet, beautiful Kel. His eyes wandered to a lonely bench where a gorgeous young woman sat in a forest green dress, with a neckline he wished lowered further than it allowed.

Kel sat bored on one of the many side benches.

'May I have this dance?' Dom asked and he smiled as soon as Kel did,

'Depends, are you a good dancer?'

'My sword master says my footwork is good, if it counts for anything.' They laughed as he led her on to the marble dance floor.

'Last song' The herald announced, and Kel lifted her head from Dom's soft shoulder in surprise she looked around and realised that they had danced all night! And apart from an elderly couple she and Dom were the only ones left

'Enjoying yourself too much I see Lady Knight.' Dom smirked

'We.. we.. danced the whole night…' Kel spluttered.

'Is that so bad?'

'No! of course not I lo-' she stopped herself 'I enjoy dancing with you..' they stopped dancing.

'Kel I can't stop thinking about you, I know that you probably have other things on your mind, or you don't feel the same but, consider… Us?' he concluded, leaving Kel gob smacked. 'I knew it never mind forget I said anything.' A million things went through Kel's head. _Me… Dom… Consider… Us… feel… same… yes._

'Dom wait,' Kel replied and as soon as he turned around Kel went up on her tip-toes and slid her hands around his neck and pulled his gorgeous face in for a beautiful first kiss. At the touch of her warm, full lips, Dom's reacted, moving against her like poetry, _like it was meant to be. _ His hands snaked around her waist and he tilted his head to deepen the prolonged kiss.

'Does this mean yes?' Dom asked.

'I suppose it does' Kel smile as his lips met hers again.

**A/N Ohhh! R/R please! Let me know what you thought! Constructive criticism! **

**Thanks a bunch Kaya of Queenscove.**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n I'm sorry for the wait it's just School started to (finally) get difficult and this chapter was really hard to write, people asked for more and I hadn't planned on giving more, but thank you to my ever constructive reviewers. I have a few stories to type up maybe I'll get around to that.**

**Kaya Of Queenscove xx**

_Her Dom, _It was still sinking in after months of stolen kisses and longing looks when third company left. She kept busy in the months he was gone remembering that first night. He was so gentle as not to scare a wild rabbit, he had taken her to her room and just lay on the bed, content with just holding her. He would sigh every now and then and he fell asleep with a smile plastered to his perfectly structured face.

This month had been a long one, Dom had been sent to hope and Kel kept to the castle on Gate duty, she liked Gate duty, it gave her time to think and also it was interesting watching various messengers rush through the gate carrying news from the fiefs. She always hoped she would see third company ride through the gates. They had been gone for a while and Kel began to worry. What if they had come under attack? Kel knew they could take care of themselves but what if they had been over whelmed? If there was going to be a search party, Kel was going to be a part of it. This was ridiculous she was just worrying like a silly court girl. And almost like to prove a point the next day a company of soldiers rode through the iron gates like every time, but this time there fewer of them. Kel counted the men 4 were missing she scanned the eyes in the helmets and didn't find Dom's. She ran to the leader and spat out questions "Where is he what happened this was just a check-up run how could- what could- why didn't-"she was cut off by the knight.

"Lady Keladry!" he chuckled, "This is fourth company! I assume you're looking for third?"

Kel hid her embarrassment with her mask but some escaped onto her cheeks, "yes"

"They arrive back tomorrow" and with that he rode off with the rest of fourth company. Kel retreated to her quarters thinking about her insane obsession, she needed to calm down he would be here like always. The truth was the other day Kel had asked the king a very important question. She had asked The King to pardon Dom from the law against King's Own marrying. She was going to ask Dom to marry her, the king had said yes. Her heart leaped at the thought! She closed her eyes and drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.

Dom's Pov

Third Company began to pack up all there supplies, readying themselves for the ride back to Corus. Do was more anxious than the others. He had tried to ask so many times but always interrupted. He was going to ask the King for a pardon, he wanted to marry Kel. He was worried though, what if he wasn't pardoned? He would not be able to give Kel what she wanted, well what he hoped she wanted and then what would happen? Would she leave him? Would he have to leave her? He placed all his bets on the pardon he shook his head and told himself to focus on the ride.


End file.
